


A Little Bit Wicked

by ko_chan



Category: Winx Club
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Relationships, F/M, grey bloom, just planned season 1 for now, might do whole series, slightly dark bloom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-14 03:06:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15379332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ko_chan/pseuds/ko_chan
Summary: Griffin was many things... she just never thought a mother would be one of them. A Griffin raises Bloom AU/Bloom is a Witch AU





	A Little Bit Wicked

**Author's Note:**

> So here is my first Winx Club fanfiction. Really like the series and I got a few ideas for fanfiction  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Winx  
> Title: A Little Bit Wicked  
> Pairing(s): Canon pairings  
> Summary: Griffin was many things—she never thought being a mother would be one of them. Griffin raises Bloom AU Bloom Witch AU

“Ugh, sometimes I wonder why I bother making these trips to non-magical dimensions. I just _had_ to investigate that surge of energy I felt. Whatever made that rift in dimension travel was immensely powerful. Thank God I don’t have to deal with Faragonda and Saladin while here.” Griffin complained as she strolled down the streets of a place called Gardenia. Her nose wrinkled at the smell of burnt charcoal, and she directed her gaze towards trails of smoke towering in the sky. “Looks like something interesting is finally happening. I suppose I might catch some tailcoats burning while I’m here.”

With that, the disguised witch journeyed closer to the black smoke. Heat pressed against her skin like an uncomfortable coat, but she continued on. Her gold eyes caught humans trying in vain to put out the fire that was engulfing the entire block, but it appeared to be futile. She casted a cloaking spell on herself in order to not be bothered by the firefighters.

Suddenly, as if Griffin cast the spell herself, the flames extinguished like they were never there, the only evidence that the flames were there was the trail of smoke dwindling down. Griffin crept closer as she observed a man holding a bundle in his arms. He quickly placed the bundle with a doctor who began checking the bundle.

Griffin’s ears caught the sound of a baby crying, and the blanket was taken away to reveal a fiery haired baby girl. Griffin’s nose wrinkled at the sound of the baby’s wails, it grating on her nerves. As if the baby can sense Griffin’s annoyance, she stopped crying, directing her cyan gaze right at Griffin. Griffin raised an eyebrow.

 _‘Can she see me? That’s impossible!’_ Griffin thought, but sure enough, the baby was staring at her, and something seemed to have clicked in the baby’s mind, for now she was reaching for her. Griffin scoffed in disgust, immediately turning away from the despicably cute baby. It seemed the baby had other ideas though. Griffin heard a yelp from behind her but ignored it.

“What the—” Griffin exclaimed as suddenly a baby appeared in her arms. The baby squealed in delight at her victory and snuggled into Griffin. The witch squinted her eyes, examining her.

“What a disgustingly cute brat. It makes me want to vomit.” Griffin studied the child, who seemed to find Griffin’s insults funny. “You appear to have some magic inside you, but I doubt you could do a dimension tear all on your own.” The witch mused. She held the baby in front of her, the baby smiling in glee that Griffin was paying attention to her. Griffin squinted her eyes and the baby copied her facial expression. However, the baby made another face, and then suddenly sneezed, a jet of fire emerging from her nostrils like a dragon. Griffin ducked to avoid the fiery assault, but the trees beside her weren’t so lucky. Griffin blinked as the fire burned away the once colorful trees. The baby cheered at the display of flames, reaching towards them.

As everything registered to Cloud Tower’s headmistress, she threw back her head and laughed in mirth, bringing the baby close.

“Well my little dragon, it appears as if you are not as innocent as you look.” Griffin told the baby, poking her cheek gently. The fiery haired girl clutched at Griffin’s finger in joy. “Perhaps you should come with me after all.”

With that, Griffin cast a portal and disappeared, taking the little baby with her.

**Author's Note:**

> There is the Prologue! Hope you like it.   
> Next time: Griffin learns that taking care of babies isn’t for the faint of heart.


End file.
